knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
D20 Combat Guide
''NOTE: This page has been superseded by a rebuild of the D20 system. However, we are retaining this page for comparison purposes. Please visit the new page on this Wikia! Thank you for joining our adventures!'' During many of our events, particularly events in which there is combat, the Knights of Ashfall follow the tradition of much of the Moon Guard community in using a "D20" system. We utilize the /roll mechanic in World of Warcraft to generate results much like one would in a tabletop game. Our system is intended to help facilitate good RP and exciting storytelling by providing a coherent and consistent method of running challenging and fun events. It accounts for a certain amount of randomness and uncertainty, while giving the players a level of control by providing tweaks and overrides for their characters' actions. Normal Situations During an event that involves combat, the DM will narrate the action to the players, and then call for the players to roll. At that point, you, the player, make a decision about what your character will do, and use the /roll command. Check the result against the appropriate table, and then you can write out what happened to your character. Typically, so as not to disturb others playing the game, and to make sure that everyone (especially the DM) can "hear" what you're doing, we write out our actions in /party or /raid chat. (Try to keep your description concise while still awesome, though; most folks are busy working on their own characters' actions, and may decide to skip over three- and four-entry long emotes!) Also, try to make sure you put the results at the beginning of the entry, so that the DM can easily give you credit for the outcome and properly track enemy numbers and health! The DM may call for a Ready Check to ensure that everyone has put in their results, and to signal the end of the round. To sum up, what you type may look something like this: 2 DMG to gnoll chief Sir Placeholder summons fire, and with a series of crisp gestures, sends bolts of it sailing toward the chief. Two strike, searing and singing the beastman! How We Roll "But," you may ask, "how do I know what the outcome of my roll is?" There are, generally speaking, two types of "regulated" rolls in our system: Combat and Hazard. Combat rolls are used when you are engaged in battle with an enemy or group of enemies: The beauty of this system is that your roll will generally count for both yourself and whatever enemy you're facing that round. Healers also use this table, converting damage done to healing instead. The other sort of regulated roll is the Hazard roll: This is used whenever your character is subjected to a risk of lost health, but has no opportunity to attack. Note that the tables account for higher roll values than /roll 20 will allow. Roll value is actually calculated based on the results of your /roll command, plus any abilities you may have and any bonuses the DM has decided you enjoy for this round or event (minus any penalties, as well). You can also "tweak" your roll range by leveling up and earning "stat points". Leveling Up! Which brings us to leveling up, which is the core of improving your character's performance in events. For every event you attend, or every contribution you make to the guild, you will receive a merit, which is worth 1 XP; for those who DM (i.e., host and run) an event and other extraordinary contributions, there are commendations, worth 2 XP. A little more explanation can be had here. You begin at level zero, and level up once for every 5 XP you accumulate; at each level, you gain a stat point, up to level 8. XP attaches to you, the player; every one of your characters in this guild, or who takes part in one of our guild events, will get the benefit of your hard work. Top- and bottom-end roll ranges refer to the highest and lowest (respectively) numbers you can roll. To adjust your /roll command to use this range, just input the numbers for highest and lowest values. For instance, a top-level player who spends all of his stat points on roll-range modifiers would put in his command like this: /roll 4-25 Of course, you may wish to spend some points on health, depending on what sort of game you like to play. But stats are not the only thing which can impact your rolls, or your character's actions in a battle. There are also Abilities. Abilities When you begin, you get to select a Standard Ability for your character to use: Abilities are tied to rank; when you are promoted to Squire, you will be able to select a second Standard Ability. No repeats, though. Bear in mind that you are not bound to the precise description of the ability. They are designed so that anyone using them should be able to plausibly emote as whatever class they're playing. Mages can use shields to grant absorption rather than healing, for instance. When you are knighted, you gain one Prestige Ability. These are powerful abilities designed to represent the sort of legendary acts your character would be able to perform, and are customized to your character. You get to decide what your newly-knighted character is now capable of. Current Prestige Abilities include: Because abilities attach to ranks rather than XP, your character's abilities are limited to his or her rank. But you can work for a promotion on as many characters as you like! Character Sheets A bit hard to keep track of everything? Fear not! Here is a handy template so that you can have all your character's information in one place. Feel free to print it, make a copy in Google Docs...whatever you need! (It's not mandatory, just a tool; if you have a better system, use it and share it!) A completed example here. The Most Important Thing... ...is to have fun! If you're not having fun, we're doing it wrong. Category:Recordkeeping Category:Superseded